


Honeymooners

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, happy fic, just some happiness for you all, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robron on honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

Aaron looked around at the people milling about in the reception and took a breath,  
"Aaron?"  
He looked over at Robert and stepped forward to the desk where the receptionist was smiling sweetly,  
"Checking in please."  
The woman smiled at them and turned to the computer,  
"Name?"  
"Livesy-Sugden."  
She typed the name in and nodded,  
"Honeymoon suite, congratulations."  
Aaron looked at Robert who was smiling at the woman,  
"Thank you."  
The woman passed them a key card each and Aaron looked down at it,  
"Here are your keys, you're gonna go to the elevator just down there and go up to the 8th floor. It's a private floor so you'll need the card to be able to access it. If you need anything just press 1 on the telephone and you'll come through to me here. Enjoy your stay."  
Robert pocketed the key,  
"We will. Thank you."  
He turned to Aaron who was still looking around,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him and then at the receptionist,  
"Sorry. Yes. Thanks. Long flight."  
The woman smiled at him as he hitched his bag up his shoulder and followed Robert to the elevator.  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah just...wanna get to the room."  
Robert slung an arm around his shoulders and kissed his head,  
"Come on then."  
He pressed the floor and they rode the elevator in silence. Aaron followed him to the door and took a breath before walking into the bedroom.

"Holy shit."  
Robert smiled at him and put his bag on the ground. Aaron looked around and dropped his as well.  
"This place is..."  
"Insane?"  
He looked at Robert and grinned before grabbing his arm and pulling him in,  
"Insane as hell."  
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's middle and kissed him. He pulled away slowly and smiled,  
"I can't believe we're actually here."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"No regrets?"  
Robert shook his head then stopped,  
"Maybe one."  
Aaron blinked,  
"What?"  
Robert moved to be able to lift up Aaron's hand and press a kiss to it,  
"That I didn't buck up my ideas and marry you long ago."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Yeah well...four years of waiting paid off right?"  
Robert pressed his free hand to Aaron's face and stroked his cheek gently,  
"I love you...Mr Livesy-Sugden."  
Aaron smiled at him and leant in to another kiss,  
"I love you too."  
Robert kissed him and walked him back until he was pressed against the wall; he moved his head and kissed his neck as Aaron began pulling at his shirt until he could pull it off Robert and drop it on the ground. Robert wet his lips and worked Aaron's jeans open as Aaron pulled his own shirt off and threw it across the floor as well. Robert looked at him and kissed him again; grabbing the back of his neck and moving them to the large bed. He pulled away and pushed Aaron down onto the mattress, he smiled down at him before straddling him and kissing him again.  
"Mmm Rob..."  
Robert moved to kiss his neck again,  
"We just had a six hour flight."  
Robert stopped opening Aaron's fly and smiled up at him,  
"And?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"And..."  
He sat up,  
"I smell like airplane and I need to pee and...why are we using the bed when I am sure there's a shower in there dying to be christened."  
Robert grinned,  
"Go pee."  
He climbed from Aaron's lap and watched him head to the toilet then climbed from the bed and walked over to the doors leading to the balcony. He opened them wide and closed his eyes as he stood in the sunshine. The arms around his middle brought him back to the room and he smiled,  
"Feel better?"  
"Mmm."  
Robert dropped his head back and smiled,  
"It's gorgeous here."  
Robert turned his head,  
"We chose well."  
He turned in Aaron's arms and wrapped arms around his neck,  
"In more ways than one."  
Aaron smiled up at him and kissed him again,  
"Still happy?"  
Aaron moved his hand to press against Roberts face; his thumb stroking his cheek gently,  
"Still happy."  
Robert pressed their heads together,  
"I love you Aaron."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Love you too."

Robert opened his eyes and looked over to where Aaron had been sleeping; seeing the bed empty he sat up,  
"Aaron?"  
He heard noise on the balcony and climbed from the bed; yawning as he padded his way across the room,  
"Aaron?"  
He stepped out into the sunlight; squinting as he found Aaron sitting with a coffee,  
"Hey."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Hey yourself."  
Robert yawned again and sat on the arm of the chair,  
"Why are you up?"  
Aaron kissed his arm and handed him his coffee,  
"Couldn't sleep."  
Robert took a gulp of the coffee,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron looked up at him and smiled,  
"Better than fine. It's too hot is all."  
Robert smiled,  
"So no sudden regrets then?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"No. No regrets. Promise."  
Robert grinned at him and leant down to kiss him,  
"Me either."  
He put a hand on the back of Aaron's neck and stroked the soft skin behind his ear,  
"So...how about we go back in? Make the most of that beautiful king size bed."  
Aaron looked up and him and smiled slowly,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded and stood up,  
"If I let you go home with a tan then I've not done this honeymoon thing right."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Can't argue with that now can I?"  
Robert pulled him up and kissed him,  
"Come on then."  
Aaron bit his lip; grabbing Roberts hand and following him back into the room.

"I still can't believe it."  
Robert glanced down at Aaron who was lying between his legs; his back flush against Roberts chest, their legs tangled and his head pressed against his shoulder,  
"Believe what? That I can make you come that hard?"  
Aaron entwined their fingers; bringing his hand to his lips and kissing the silver ring he'd placed there three days before,  
"That we're actually married. Married....you're my husband. Isn't it weird?"  
Robert smirked and kissed Aaron's head,  
"I mean it's...strange to say it yeah...after all this time. But it's a good strange."  
He wrapped his other arm more tightly around Aaron's middle,  
"Not like I'm not used to the word 'husband' is it?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Hopefully this one will end a little better."  
Robert frowned,  
"This one won't end."  
Aaron turned his head and looked up at him,  
"Promise?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Aaron...I love you. I love you so much...four years on you still have to ask?"  
Aaron tilted his head up and kissed him. Robert smiled against his lips,  
"I mean I can't promise I won't be tempted if Natalie Dormer turns up...or Jake Gyllenhaal."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Loser."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"You know I'm in this for good right? There's no one else. Ever. You're my world."  
Robert cupped Aaron's face and stroked his cheek,  
"My beautiful boy."  
Aaron glanced at his lips as Robert spoke,  
"You're my everything."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I love you Robert Sugden."  
Robert pushed their heads together,  
"Robert Livesy-Sugden."  
Aaron smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Aaron smiled at Robert as he talked to the instructor,  
"You sure you don't want a go?"  
Aaron looked at the boat driver,  
"Oh....no no. Not good with heights."  
The man laughed and turned back to the boat as Aaron grinned at Robert who was being strapped in. He stepped back and sat on the wall to watch as the boat took off and Robert sailed up into the sky. He lifted his phone and took some pictures before sitting back and watching him,  
"Your friend up there?"  
Aaron looked over at the older woman sitting beside him,  
"Sorry?"  
The woman pointed up,  
"Up there."  
Aaron looked up then back at her,  
"Oh...yeah. Other half, he saw parasailing this morning and he's been on about it for hours."  
The woman looked at him and nodded,  
"Other half?"  
Aaron felt the tension rise in him and held his hand up,  
"Honeymoon."  
The woman grinned,  
"Congratulations. When did you get married?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Four...four days ago now."  
The woman smiled,  
"Enjoying married life?"  
Aaron's mind ran through the last four days quickly; images rushing past of the two of them having sex on every surface in the room and one I'll advised hand job on the beach.   
"Yeah it's uh...we've been together a while so it's not much different really."  
The woman watched Robert up in the air and smiled,  
"How long have you been together?"  
Aaron let out a laugh,  
"Officially? Four years. Almost five now."  
"Oh gosh...high time your got married then!"  
She said it with a laugh and Aaron smiled; his body relaxing as he realised she wasn't going to start anything.  
"Yeah...I mean he asked me several times but...gotta keep them on their toes haven't you?"  
The woman laughed and Aaron smiled,  
"Are you here on holiday?"  
The woman nodded,  
"My husband and I are here for our anniversary."  
Aaron smiled,  
"How long have you been married?"  
The woman touched Aaron's arm,  
"47 years this year."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Wow. Congratulations."  
The woman smiled,  
"Thank you. You'll be here one day for that."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah...I hope so."  
The woman nodded and they watched Robert for a moment,  
"I'm Aaron by the way. That's Robert up there."  
The woman smiled and took his hand to shake it,  
"Julia. My husband David is down by the bar."  
Aaron smiled and looked out to Robert again,  
"You didn't fancy it then?"  
Aaron grimaced,  
"Don't do heights. He took me to Paris for Christmas and he had this whole big thing planned- the first time he proposed and it was at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I nearly fainted."  
The woman chuckled and Aaron shook his head,  
"The next proposal was on the ground."  
The woman smiled,  
"So you finally said yes then?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah. Yeah he waited for about a year and he cooked me dinner and just got down on one knee and asked me."  
"And you said yes."  
He looked up at Robert again,  
"I said yes."  
He smiled to himself as the two of them watched Robert in the sky.

"Hey...have fun?"  
Robert came over; grinning widely,  
"That was amazing."  
Aaron chuckled as Robert sat beside him and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Rob this is Julia."  
Robert leant over and shook her hand,  
"Hi."  
"Julia and her husband are here on their 47th anniversary."  
Robert smiled,  
"Wow. Congratulations."  
Julia smiled at him,  
"I've been having a lovely chat with your husband. You're a very lucky man."  
Robert grinned and squeezed Aaron's leg,  
"Yeah...I am."  
Aaron chuckled and batted his hand away,  
"I'm getting a drink, you want one?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Beer?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Can I get you one Julia?"  
"Oh no thanks dear."  
Aaron nodded and headed to the bar. Robert pushed his hair back again,  
"You looked like you were having fun up there."  
Robert sniffed and sat back,  
"It's amazing. Can't tempt you up there?"  
Julia laughed,  
"Oh gosh no."  
Robert chuckled,  
"You've been getting to know my Aaron then?"  
She nodded,  
"Oh yes, he's been telling me all about your proposals."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Mmm yeah. Four of them until he said yes."  
Julia nodded,  
"When my David proposed he just said "fancy getting married?" And that was it!"  
Robert laughed,  
"Wow. That probably would've worked on Aaron to be fair. Probably would've gotten me a yes a lot sooner. He's not really a flashy person."  
Julia looked at him,  
"Well you two are a very cute couple."  
Robert smiled,  
"Thanks."  
She smiled and touched his hand,  
"Take care of each other."  
"We will."  
Julia looked around and sighed,  
"Suppose I'd better find my own husband then."  
Robert smiled,  
"It was nice meeting you."  
Julia squeezed his hand again,  
"You too. Congratulations again."  
Robert stood up,  
"And you. Have a good holiday."  
Julia smiled at him and walked away; leaving Robert smiling over at Aaron. He got up and walked over to him; wrapped his arms around him and kissing his cheek,  
"Hi."  
Robert kissed his neck,  
"Fancy a walk?"  
Aaron handed him his beer,  
"Sure."  
The two walked down the steps onto the beach. Robert looked over at Aaron and smiled before slipping his hand into his. Aaron lifted their hands and kissed Roberts with a smile,  
"You enjoyed flying then?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Yeah. You would too if you weren't such a wimp."  
Aaron elbowed him,  
"Shut up. I'm not a wimp."  
Robert pulled him round; careful not to spill their beer and smiled,  
"What if I promise to protect you?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah? You gonna protect me if there's a spider as well?"  
Robert cleared his throat and took a gulp of beer,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed and pushed his nose into Roberts jaw,  
"Aww...we'll protect each other I promise."  
Robert smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.   
"Come on. Sun'll be setting soon."

"This is a really bad idea."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Come on. What's the point of a private pool if you're not gonna take advantage of it?"  
Robert laughed as Aaron swam backwards,  
"You're serious? They're gonna catch us."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows then disappeared under the water before resurfacing carrying his shorts in hand. He threw them onto the patio and grinned,  
"You gonna join me or am I doing this alone?"  
Robert swam toward him and kissed him.   
"This is a very...very bad idea."  
Aaron smiled against his lips,  
"But...?"  
Robert put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"Well...it IS our honeymoon."  
Aaron chuckled and kissed him.  
"You know I heard it's good luck to have sex in the water when you're first married?"  
Robert frowned,  
"That isn't even remotely true."  
Aaron laughed,  
"No...but sounds fun right?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Fine."  
Aaron put his head back,  
"Ugh...so romantic."  
Robert let go of him and disappeared under the water only to resurface carrying his shorts. Aaron laughed and pushed his hands through Roberts hair.   
"Hi."  
Robert kissed him; moving them back and pressing him against the side of the pool.  
"How exactly are we gonna do this?"  
Aaron smiled against his lips,  
"I don't wanna be flooded."  
"Nice."  
Aaron laughed and slid his hand down Roberts body to grab his cock,  
"This'll work though...right?"  
Roberts head fell forward and he moaned,  
"Mmm...."  
He bit his lip and reached down to grab Aaron's as well,  
"Yeah this'll work."  
Aaron smiled and kissed Robert again; the night filled with the sound of the water lapping and the heavy breathing of the two men as they worked each other closer to orgasm.  
"Fuck I love you. I love you so much."  
They panted into each others mouths as they came closer. Robert pushed their foreheads together,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron groaned,  
"Yeah...ye-oh.....yeah."  
They held the back of each others heads with their free hands as their hands around each others cocks sped up until Aaron gasped; coming hard moments before Robert did as well. They stroked each other through it and collapsed into kisses, dropping each other and tangling fingers in hair and around arms.  
"Holy shit."  
Robert laughed and looked down at the water,  
"We gotta clean this up."  
Aaron laughed and swam away to grab their shorts as Robert got rid of the evidence.

The sun was making Aaron sleepy. He moved his head and looked up at Robert,  
"You asleep?"  
Robert lifted his sunglasses,  
"No. Getting there though."  
Aaron turned over- not an easy feat in a hammock- and rested his head against Roberts chest,  
"Our last day here and we're napping."  
Robert chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aaron; running his fingers slowly through his hair,  
"I think it's a great way to end the week."  
Aaron smiled and closed his eyes; the steady beat of Roberts heart along with the slow rock of the hammock making his mind clear as he started to fall asleep,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron's eyes opened and he tightened his grip around Robert,  
"Mmm?"  
Roberts fingers ran up and down Aaron's back slowly,  
"I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay here."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Mmm that'd be nice."  
Robert smiled,  
"Think we can come back for our first anniversary?"  
Aaron kissed his chest gently,  
"Yeah."  
Robert closed his eyes and rocked the hammock slowly,  
"I can't wait."  
Aaron smiled again and closed his own eyes as well.

"Was it always this cold here?"  
Aaron laughed and grabbed their bag,  
"Come on. Sooner we get through the sooner we can go warm up."  
Robert slung an arm around Aaron's shoulder as they walked through the airport. Aaron stopped near the doors and Robert frowned,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron rubbed his head,  
"Make me one more promise."  
Robert put his bag down,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron took his hands,  
"Promise me that whatever happens when we get back to reality that it's still just you and me? That we'll be that couple celebrating their 47th anniversary?"  
Robert leant in and kissed him,  
"I promise. It's you and me okay? You're my husband...nothing's gonna change."  
Aaron but his lip and nodded,  
"I love you."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again,  
"Love you too. Come on."  
Aaron took a breath and picked his bag up again as Robert took his hand and they walked out of the airport into the cool night.


End file.
